


Denied

by eliotghyle



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotghyle/pseuds/eliotghyle
Summary: You had feelings for him. You were the cause, yet you chose to ignore it.





	

                Elliot was far from being perfect. He was loud, short-tempered, idiot. The last one was from Leo. But no one can deny that he is one of the nicest people from Nightray manor. Vincent could prove that. He is the only one who treated him and Gilbert differently than the other NIghtrays. But, who really is Elliot?

                People all knew that he is the youngest member of the Nightray house. You will always see him together with his servant named Leo. After classes every day, they would go to the music room without fail. You would love to listen to the melody everyday. Like it was piercing through your heart and soul, it hurts but it felt good. Something inside you would be awaken and tears will just slip out. You would usually close your eyes and absorb everything. The melody, the pain, his emotions. Without permission, you secretly do these thing everyday like a habit.

                For you, Elliot was very noble. True to himself. Treats people nicely around him. Except to the Bezarius. Though the hate around him was not that real. It felt like it was not his real feelings. It felt like he wanted to be friends with them. It just that something is holding him back. Why do you know all these things? Well, who knows.

                Ever since that day, you emerged with him, everything became monochrome and only him was colorful. You didn't care about anything else as long as you can see him, hear him, his melody. Nothing mattered. You were guideless, lost. He is your only light and you don't want him to lose the light too.

                Sitting on your usual place where you could read your book and listen to his melody, you waited like usual. You skipped classes because what will that do better to you? One glance on the book you remember everything. You closed the book and stare and the window, reflecting your figure. Then you noticed footsteps approaching you. You were a bit surprised that Elliot's servant came and sat across you.

                You looked at him cautiously as he opened his book and smiled at you.

                "I always find you here, you know?" he suddenly spoke. You hummed and said that this is a good place to be reading some books.

                "Ah, I see." he answered. Then a comforting silence came to both of you. You suddenly said that there's other reason for you to be here every day.

                "Hmm? What is it?" he asked. You answered, so that you can hear his master playing the piano.

                "Then come here every day. Hear out his emotions, agony. You might understand him other way I do." he said and without another word he stood up and travelled the aisle leading to the music room.

                You didn't understand what he meant but for sure you won't be hiding anymore after what he said. You will put more effort and time take in his music, his emotions, agony. Every day you spent time on that place waiting for his music to fill your ears, you grew curious about him. What do he do after playing? Where would he go after the term finals? How is it living in one of the Dukedoms? You wanted to know everything about him, but you don't want him to know anything about you.

                Before you knew it, you grew accustomed to him. His habits, his voice, even the way he walks. You secretly smiled at the thought of you two talking in a tea party. You thought of telling him what you feel. You went to Yura's event, telling no one. What you supposed to be a good and peaceful event turned into a disaster and made you run into nowhere to find Elliot. You must tell him. Your time is burning out.

                The moment you found him he was in great pain resisting something. Tears immediately flowed through your cheeks from your sad heart and eyes. You couldn't bring yourself to him, help him. You were too startled to move. Stunned at what you realized.

 

                _"Humpty Dumpty,---"_

                You covered your mouth to stop a sob from coming out. You knew it but you chose to ignore. You knew it but you turned a blind eye. You knew it, yet-- It was all your fault, you thought. He was the core, yes. Of the beheading phantom.

                _"---I reject you."_

                And you were the mother.

You weren't able to bring yourself confessing to him, and you just don't know what to do now. If only you got rid of that chain, you illegally contracted with, you might stopped the child of it. The child that killed Elliot. If only you, reject its parent in the first place, you might have saved him.

 

_You were denied. It was too late._

**Author's Note:**

> I made something that didn't happen in the manga. Elliot was the core contractor of Humpty Dumpty and the children on the orphanage was the other contractors that made Humpty Dumpty strong. But 'you' were the contractor of the mother of Humpty Dumpty that Elliot made a contract with. It doesn't exist in the original story. I only thought of that. Hahaha. Because I think it was not that impossible to make that. A chain having a mother/parent. They have the same abilities, it's just that 'you' have the full control of the chain that's why 'you' don't want him to know anything about you yet you want to know everything about him. You knew that he was the core contractor of the child but you ignored it. That's why. Haha. Kindly comment if something is bothering you. :> Let's talk about it. I'm a big fan of Pandora Hearts, you see. Thanks for reading another crappy work of mine. Much love.   
> -L


End file.
